


i can’t focus with you watching me

by sunandmoongobrrr



Series: Ember Island Drabbles [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr
Summary: Final part of Ember Island Drabbles, in which Zuko can't control himself.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Ember Island Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175117
Kudos: 42





	i can’t focus with you watching me

The heat is excruciating in the Ember Island courtyard. It’s early morning, and the sweet breeze running through the pillared walls has been recently warmed by the rising sun. Katara runs her fingers over the hot stone steps she’s sitting on, her heart skipping as she watches her boyfriend go through drills.

His bright flames slice through the air. He punches fireballs as he exhales, exploding in sound. He is strong, all willpower and breath, his muscles contracting under beads of glistening sweat. Katara looks at him, light and glory, his power under the firm control of his grip. Or so she thinks.

Zuko preps himself, and jumps, kicking fire in a brilliant flare. Only this time, he goes too far, and the fire explodes, catching on the nearby rooftop. Zuko groans, and turns away.

Katara’s eyes widen, and she quickly uses the water from a large pot nearby to extinguish it before it grows out of control. 

Zuko raises his hands level to his chest, and breathes out as he lowers them, grounding himself as he opens his eyes.

“I can’t focus with you watching me,” he mutters. Katara smiles, walking towards him as he throws on his tunic.

“Do I make you nervous, Your Majesty?” she teases.

“That’s ‘My Prince’ to you.” He reaches down to grab Katara’s hand, planting a soft kiss on the back. She laughs, throwing her head back into the sun, and rolls her eyes.

“There’s a reason I sit in on all your sessions,” Katara mutters, gesturing to the rooftop.

He places a hand around her waist, and pulls her closer. His chest lightens seeing her like this, sunlight weaving through strands of brown hair, hearing her laughter echo on the walls. He should be able to think of a witty comeback, something that will make her smile, but the breeze has blown away any thoughts that could distract from her. 

Instead, he kisses her forehead, and they stand there, embracing each other in the morning sun.


End file.
